Karakaze
This is a work in progress. General Name: Karakaze (Dry Wind) Nicknames:' The One that Races, Kaze' Age:' 45 (appears 19)' D.O.B: Not applicable (see: History) Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: B''' Marital Status: '''Single Appearance Height: 5"3 Weight:139 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Mint Green Skin:Porcelain Body type: Athletic, Thin Mask: Located above the eyebrows. Best compared to that of bone sunglasses that have been shoved up the forehead. Bone loops around the back of the head. Karakaze is a wind-swept youth that looks like some teen straight out of track. He wears a grey windbreaker with dark green shoulders and black running shorts. Completely barefoot, his skin shows no signs of calluses, and his hands look new and soft, devoid of the wear and tear one usually finds on the hands of an arrancar. Framed by a youthful complexion, Karakaze's face denotes a jovial attitude. Everything from the corners of his mouth when he smiles to the puckering of his chin when he frowns speaks of a carefree nature. Except his eyes. Although the Mint Green iris does not tell much, there is a hidden depth in them. Almost as if a ghost lurks behind those darting eyes. Personality "The One that Races" Karakaze is always in motion. Like a dry wind sweeping across a desert, Karakaze does not stay in one place for too long. Nor does he stay with one person too long, although he comes back to some people regularily. Karakaze is a free spirit. Unrestrained by worldly things, this arrancar runs where he wants, when he wants, with whoever can catch him. Likes For as long as he can remember, Karakaze has enjoyed wind on his face and blood running through his veins at breakneck speed. Sometimes as he races along the sands of Hueco Mundo, he can feel both at a good pace. Karakaze enjoys the company of free individuals like him, no matter their temperament. They do not usually linger, though. Partially because he does not linger. Karakaze enjoys sour and spicy foods, as they kick the body into gear. He enjoys electronic music, but will occasionally humor piano pieces. He likes Rachmaninoff, in particular. Dislikes Karakaze loathes stagnation. He does not like people who refuse to move on with things at his pace, or people who decide to stop others from moving. Too much structure is bad for a lively lifestyle. Too much rigidity is bad for the soul. It does not help that Karakaze gets an uneasy nervous feeling, like something is chasing after him, should he stand still for too long. If Kaze isn't sleeping out of necessity, he is always occupied doing something. Anything. If he's in motion, all the better. For lack of a better term, Kaze suffers from a strange case of Claustrophobia. While he suffers from all the symptoms of said ailment, the ailment itself is not constant. Whatever triggers Kaze may have, they are not always the same triggers. He may feel Claustrophobic in wide open spaces, for no reason. Or he may be in Times Square at rush hour and feel perfectly fine. History "Death is the only escape" Not all hollows were once souls. Sometimes souls are immediately hollowfied, instead of passing into the world of the living. The cycle of souls does not do this often, but there is leakage. Karakaze is one of these. Having no past, Karakaze existed as an animal, resembling a Lesser Roadrunner. In the beginning, Kaze had no name. As a forager and scavenger, Kaze descended into Menos Forest, where the animal continued to exist. During a particularily savage riot within the forest, Kaze became trapped inside a particularily ravenous group. Nearly trampled underfoot, Kaze was caught up in the formation of a Gillian. Here, an anomaly occurred. In this particular horde of hollows, there were several co-dominant personalities that were struggling for dominion over control of the new body mass. Through a series of unknown circumstances, the power struggle was upset by this small road-runner hollow. The resulting Gillian had been transformed by the power-struggle into a combined personality - the Karakaze. Upon transformation into an Adjuchas, the new personality was undertstandably confused by the merger of minds and instincts. Initially unable to understand, comprehend, and manage the sudden mental strain, the hollow began tearing through the sands, screeching at the top of its lungs. The noise attracted other adjuchas which sought to feast upon the individual. Faced with impending death behind it and the uncertainty of its own existence, the being only had one recourse of action. Run. And run it did. It ran as fast as it could from the death behind it. It ran to control the turmoil inside of it. To this day, the hollow still runs. Running from its own phantoms. Powers and Abilities: 3000 Total exp Masteries Zanpakutō Karakaze's weapon is a Fairbarin-Sykes fighting knife with a thin, needle-like appearance. Colored with a chrome-like sheen, light glints off the edges easily. Well-balanced, the knife primarily functions in scoring light flesh wounds, meant to sever tendons or ligaments. The knife may also be used in stabbing motions, meant to puncture inner organs. In addition, there is almost always a small string attached to the end of the knife. The string itself is invisible to anyone not looking for it and hard to see if one was. Karakaze may use this string to retrive the thrown knife, but not for much else. The string can break easily. At some point, the string may re-connect itself. This has always happened, and Karakaze himself does not know why. Release command: Hashire (Run), Matsugo-no-mizu: Water of the Last Moment Resurrecion not made. N/A 'Rei Abilities:' OC Relationships Quotes "Next time, Run forward on those legs, with which you stand today." Out of Character Info Central Daylight Time Category:Arrancar